one more night
by blackarachnia13
Summary: blitzwing x blackarachnia fanfic


fanfiction rated m for mature content

just so you know this is my first fanfic and my fave paring their just isnt enugh dirty fanfics about these two if you support this paring then please draw a picture make a video or write a fanfic on these two please their the cutest and most vilent paring ever please if you do i will write a fanfic about youre fave paring as long as it isnt blitzwing x someone elce or blackarachnia x someone else.

warning interface,toys,masterbasion and more no like no read you have ben warned

pairings blitzwing and blackarachnia

this is written in third persons point of view

disclamer: i dont own transformers animated or the pairing.

one more night Blackarachnia was overwelmed with the horny visions she was seeing. her bomdmate on top of her dominating her mouth and striping off her brestplates. grabing her sensitive organic breasts, the only thing she loved about her organic haugh was how sensitive it is to his cold was no one their to satisfy her it was spiders mating season and blitzwing was off with lugnut again to find megatron their was no one their to satisfy her needs. blackarachnia had no other choice. she walked over to the hidden compartment in the wall filled with interface toys,condoms and other things like that. Onley her and blitzwing knew about it though. She typed in the code opened it reached in and pulled out a cybertronian sized viberator blitzwing usually gets them started with like all mechs he had a spike and a port so they used it on him to.

Because she knew as soon as he got back he would come to their room like always and usually get aroused when he saw her playing with a viberator. she sliped the viberator in her mouth to moisen it before retracting her paneling and sliding the viberator in her moist lubricated port and started slaming it in and out of her port roughly. rembering why they had a sound proof room concedering they liked it rough,kinky and loud. it was not as good as blitzwing but it would have to do for now. blackarachnia was moning and kicking like crazy,she could feel her overload it was getting close.

blackarachnia was right about to overload untill she herd a beep and the doors slid open revealing blitzwing. it was going as well as planed. till he notised what she was doing and wached her for a minute causing him to get aroused so much his panel snaped off revealing a decent sized spike and port. as soon as he locked the door and presed a button cuting on some music lisining to Randoms favorite song Gangnom Style "ooohohohohoho i love zis zong " he said as he pounsed on her giving her a german kiss,runing his ice cold glossa acros the roof of her mouth hering her moan just made him that mutch hornier. breaking away to catch their breath kising her again as he detached her helmate releasing her short layerd blonde hair and bangs he couldent help but run his fingers through it. blitzwing found the clips holding her armor on her,unhoked them and wached her armor roll of the berth. He grabing the viberator and slaming into her port way rougher than she was,making her scream out with pleasure as her overload finaly rippled through her.

Blitzwing slid the viborator out of her port and kised her runing his hands over her hips causing her to kick and scream "jou like zhat","mmmmmm" was all she could say. his hands ran back up her form firmly griping both of her purple organic breasts his fingers digging in making her cry out and kick while waited for her to recover from her overload. he settled his helm between her legs pushing his glossa through her folds waching his jaged dentals and began laping at her port making her kick and scream,bucking her hips as much as she could she wanted to touch him so bad but he kept her arms pined above her head crazy people are stronger than you think. he felt the fresh purple lubricate gushing out. giving her another fierce overload "where are you learning all this kinky things and how are you so good at them" lifting his helm random kised her to shut her up. presing two of his fingers into her port streching her out finding a new pleasure node and began playing with it for a while making her overload again "wow jou shure are vet jou've ben like zis all day avent jou" not giving her any time to recover before wraping her legs around his hips hit more pleasure nodes before roughly slaming his fully erect spike into her port causing her to moan loudly pounding in and out in and out in and out of her tight port not giving her any time to adjust. "RAAANDOMMMMMMM!" blackarachnia screamed at the top of her lungs her legs tightend around his hips leaving dents and her claws were scraping at his birth leaving perminate marks as a fierce overload ripled through her and transfluid filled her port.

"My turn" blitzwing said changing to hothead. He got off the berth,changed the music to Bring Me To Life,walked over to their secret drawer,pulled out an ovel shaped magnet,went back over to the birth and stradled her again. he took the magnet and ran it around the rim of her port making her scream again eccept this time he did'nt stop till theit was athick purple puddle of lubricate beneath her "vell zhat vorked vell" Hothead said as he snuck his fingers in her port finding 3 new pleasure nodes he took his fingers out of her port before he slowly pushed the tip of his spike into her valve causing her to cryout in pain hotheads spike was bigest randoms was smalest and icys was medum so it hurt pretty bad. he slowly presed the rest of his lingth in she as the only thing he actually cared about so he hated it when she got hurt especally when he caused it. he started slowly moving in and out she was screaming as loud as she could wich only turned him on even more he felt their overload forming his trusts were becoming fast and uneven as overload hit HOTHEAD! she screamed as blackarachnia felt his transfluid spill into her.

"Finally iz my turn" said icy as he undid a panel on his arm revealing a hidden switch blitzwing desited to torchure her just a little longer so he just sat their till she started flashing him a dirty look, he kind of got the hint so then he fliped the switch on his arm turning the magnets in his fingers on reparted her legs and teased every one of her pleasure nodes keeping her on the verry brink of overload causing a puddle of lubricate to form under her aft flashing a sneeky look she fliped the position so that he was on the bottom "oh come on!" "vhen is it gonna be my turn!" "Calm down icy its my turn now." she said before taking the head of his spike into her mouth and started to suck bobbing her head up and down drowning blitzwing in white hot pleasure. It wasent to long before it was his turn to scream. "BLACKIEEEEEEE!" Screamed blitzwing before he jerked her off of him. "Vhere did jou learn to do Zhat?" "The internet." she replyed, noticing the evil grin on blitzwings face just a little bit to slow before he rechanged the positions." putting him back on top and slowly pressing his spike into her not giving her any time to adjust before he started pounding into her putting forth every last bit of strength he had causing blackarachnia to cry out his name to the heavens before fall into a deep recharge notising this he pulled out of her and rolled off of her and just as soon as he put his arm around her she curled up next to him before he fell into recharge to.

arthors note: this is my first fanfic so no flames, and as i typed before i will write a fanfic for the winner of my contest the onley rule is it has to be blitzwing x blackarachnia it can be a video a picture or a fanfic winner gets a fanfic written by me about their favorite paring as long as its not blitzwing x someone other than blackarachnia or the other way around but if it is a video it has to have blitzwing x blackarachnia and have a song added to it. if i made any mistakes please notify me. PEACE


End file.
